1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spinal support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spinal restraint apparatus wherein the same permits ease of mounting of a strap system to an associated planar board, with subsequent interfolding of the strap system for ease of transport and storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various restraint apparatus has been provided in the prior art that has been utilized in the positioning and securement of a strap system for positioning a back injury patient upon a support surface. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a spinal restraint system with ease of storage prior and subsequent to use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,206 to Moody wherein a planar spinal board mounts a criss-cross of restraint straps to secure a patient therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,908 to Calkin wherein a restraint device is provided with a flexible jacket mounting a matrix of straps for securement of an individual within the jacket structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,664 to Brault wherein a spine board includes a plurality of strap members mounted to the board in cooperation with a head restraint assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,115 to Marchione sets forth a patient mover wherein a framework includes a central web, with carrying straps mounted to the restraining board for transport of a patient thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,445 to Jelsma, et al. sets forth a stretcher for traumatized patients, wherein a central board includes a polymeric foam surface, with a plurality of straps mounted underlying the board for securement of the patient thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be need for a new and improved spinal restraint apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.